The present invention relates to drapery-supporting systems and to components thereof.
It is customary to situate along the upper part of a window frame a drapery supporting system from which one or more drapes to cover a window are suspended in such a way that the drapes can be moved to a closed position covering the window or an open position uncovering the window. The conventional drapery supporting systems are relatively complex and expensive. They are difficult to assemble and are difficult to convert between a single drape system and a double drape system. The manner in which cords are guided is relatively complex and the manner in which components which support the drape are moved toward and away from each other is not satisfactory with conventional constructions. Thus the carriers which directly carry the drape often jam and do not permit the drape to be easily moved between the open and closed positions. In a center opening drapery system it is difficult to join the ends of the pair of drapes precisely at the center of the window, and in this case also the drape is connected to the system only with difficulty and a relatively large number of complex expensive components are required with conventional systems, these components being difficult to mount and to assemble together.